Time
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Story of the Eds. When they became friends, encounters with the parents, ect. So enjoy! R
1. unwell

The evening sun burst through Double D's window, lighting the room up, yet Double D didn't budge from his bed. The air was peaceful and serene... in till Ed and Eddy ruined it. Eddy came in flying through Edd's open window, closely followed by Ed. Eddy brushed himself off and straitened himself out and looked over at Double D's bed, all that was visible of Double D was the tip of his hat.

"Geez, is why is Sockhead still asleep!?" Eddy asked walking over to Edd's bed. "We are supposed to go over to Kevin's house for his birthday. He's gonna make us late!"

"Maybe his brains were sucked out from his skull and used to-" Ed started before Eddy interrupted him.

"Put a sock in it and lets get Double D and get out of-" Eddy said before hearing someone clear their throat loudly in the door way. Ed and Eddy turned to the doorway and saw Double D's mother standings by the door, wearing an apron and holding soup. She didn't look too happy.

"Boys, what are you doing here? Eddward can't have anyone over while he is sick."

"What? Double D ain't si-" Eddy said, pulling the covers back to see a very ill Double D. His skin was pale, all around his eyes were dark, his nose was bright red, he was blushing profusely and his skin was very sweaty. Eddy also noticed he was in his tighty whities for whatever reason. "Woah."

Double D stirred and rolled onto his back, groaning slightly before opening his bloodshot eyes and sniffling. He looked around briefly before some what focusing on Ed and Ed.

"Ed? Eddy, what are you doing here?" Double D said in a hoarse voice before sneezing.

"They were just leaving Eddward, dear." Edd's mom said, walking up and sitting the soup down on the nightstand. "We wouldn't want them getting sick to."

"I suppo- HAACCKKGNNN (( my weird sound for a cough XD )) -se so. Goodbye my compa- ACHOOO- nions."

"Uh yeah, bye Sockhead, feel better." Eddy said starting to walk out, but when Ed didn't move and was just looking over Double D in a concerned matter, he went and pulled Ed out. "Come on , Lumpy." And with that they left.

"Nice boys," Double D's mother said putting the back of her hand up to his forehead. "Your fever is back up." She sighed, yesterday afternoon Eddward had fallen terribly ill, but luckily she was able to get off to take care of him.

"I guess- hackgnnn hackgnn- so." Double D said sniffling again. His mother headed him a tissue, he then blew his nose.

"I'll get you some-" She started before her phone rang and she picked it up."Hello- yes sir... but sir my son... yes...yes... yes... I understand, I'll be right there." She hangs it up. "I'm sorry Eddward, I have an emergency at work, I will be back as soon as I can, bye." She said, kissing his forehead and running off. Edd signed and rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But of coarse that didn't last long. He heard shuffling and whispering so he turned over lazily and saw all the neighborhood kids had gathered in his room and were looking at him.

"Uh, hi Double D, Eddy told us you were sick, so we thought we would come and visit you before the party starts." Kevin said.

"Party... oh right..." sniffle. "It's your birthday. HACKGNN HACKGNN. Happy birthday, sorry for my being ill on the celebration of your birth." Edd said before promptly sneezing.

"It's okay, man."

"Well, I- ACHOOO... I guess I can try to attend. I feel much better then I did when I awoke this morning." Double D said, sniffling again.

"Double D I don't that is a good idea." Nazz said, walking over and placing her hand against his forehead. "Dude, your burning up! Jimmy, go get a damp wash cloth. Eddy, you get a thermometer."

"With bells on my toes!" and with that Jimmy ran off. Eddy mumbled some unsavory words under his breath and trudged off.

"Now, Nazz- HACKKKGNNNN HACKGNN- that isn't necessary I-"

"Dude, chill out, who is supposed to take care of you? BOTH of your parents are gone!"

"Now Nazz, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Double D stated before sneezing.

"Double Dweeb, can you even lift your head off that pillow?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of coarse I ca-" Double D starts, trying to lift his head, but found himself suddenly nauscious and out of energy. He left his head drop back onto the pillow with a groan before coughing violently.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him here." Sare said.

"We can take turns."

"That sounds do-able."

"I'm not an- ACHOOO- infant."

"What was that Double D?"

"While your offers are- HACKGNNN HACKGNN HACKNNN- v-very kind, but I wouldn't want to spoil you good time, or give my illness." sniffle "I can take care of myself, I will sleep most the time anyw-"

"Put a sock in it, Sockhead." Eddy said, walking in and putting the thermometer in his mouth. A few seconds later Jimmy ran in with a soggy rag and promptly put it on Double D's forehead. After a minute, Nazz checked the thermometer.

"104 degrees, you're not taking care of anything with a fever this high, dude." Nazz said, waving the thermometer back and forth.

"Well I su-" Double started to say, before making a sick face.

"He looks like he is going to barf."

"Double Dweb is gonna blow!"

"He's gonna blow chucks!"

Edd rolled over and threw up off the side of his bed, prompting most of the kids to flee, except for Ed and Eddy. Eddy cringed and stuck his tongue out while Ed stood there and stared blankly into space.

"Double D lost it on the floor, Eddy." Ed said pointing to the mess on the ground.

"No. really?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"Oh dear." Double D croaked sickly before coughing violently and rolling over onto his stomach. "Mother and Father will be- HACKGN HACKGN- so annoyed."

"Don't sweat it, Sockhead. Ed. mess." Eddy said snapping his fingers and pointing at the pile of vomit on the ground. Ed then obediently cleaned up the mess. "See? No, prob."

"Ed- ACHHHOOOOO- Eddy," Eddward sniffled, "I implore you take leave immediately! If you catch my-"

"Calm down, Double D, it's not like we have anything better to do. Plus, we can't just LEAVE ya, here." Eddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"But Eddy-" Double D started before he was cut off by a particularly violent cough attack.

"Case and point, we are staying." Eddy said before sitting the bed and crossing his arms stubbornly. Ed looked at Eddy for a second then crossed his arms as well.

"You're so stubborn." Double D croaked before tossing himself onto his side, "If you insist on being here then may I ask that you- HACKGNN HACKGNN HACKGNNN- wear some protection against the multiple microorganisms in my room." Edd then pointed a pale shaky hand at a small drawer labeled 'surgery stuff'. Ed and Eddy walked over and pulled out surgical masks, then looked at them stangely.

"Really, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy, really."

"fiinneeee." Eddy whined, before he and Ed put their masks on.

"Thank you, now if can, please be quiet so I can finish my nap?" Doubled D sniffled before pulled the covers up, covering most of his head. It wasn't long before Double D was sound asleep, a bit sweaty but still asleep. After a few hours Double D was still asleep and Ed and Eddy were very bored. They would leave but, if they did they knew they would feel bad about it, that and Ed wouldn't let them because he was convinced that if they left Double D would wither away.

"How long has he been asleep, man?" Kevin asked, carrying a plate covered with tinfoil.

"All freaking day." Eddy laminated before glancing at the plate, "Whatcha got there?"

"Well the party ended and Nazz, you know, wanted me to bring you guys some cake. I brought one for Double D to, in case he wants some when he feels better."

"CAKE!" Ed bellowed at the top up his lungs before running over and taking the plate.

"BONEHEAD, SHUT BEFORE YOU WAKE UP DOU-"

"What's going on here?" Came a sleepy croak from the bed. Ed, Eddy and Kevin looked to see Double D sitting up, looking awful as ever, staring irritably at them.

"I just came by to drop off some cake and then these two started to-"

"Us!? You're the one who-"

"Gravy!"

"You dorks better-"

"WOULD ALL YOU BE QUIET! ... Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind- HACKGNNN HACKGGNNN HACKGNNNN- leaving my home! It's getting late and my parents will be returning home soon. Kevin- ACHOO- your gift fro me is sitting by the front door." Double D said before sniffling and laying down.

"Okay... Feel better, man." Kevin said before shuffling out.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy Sockhe-"

"You boys better get going."

Ed and Eddy turned around and saw Double D's mother and father, or as Eddy calls them the most overbearing woman and the most annoying man on earth. Edd's mother didn't look too awefully happy.

"I thought I told you two-"

"Calm down, dear, they are only watching out for their friend. So, how was our son today?"

"He threw up once, then slept the rest the day." Eddy said, slightly moody, he didn't like Double D's dad he was agitating.

"He threw up!? My baby!" Double D's mother screeched before rushing over to Double D's side.

"Mother, I'm f-"

"Don't worry, we talked to our boss and got some time off so we can stay here with you."

"That's wonderful news, mother!" Double D said before coughing violently.

"Well, you boys better get going, it's getting late." Edd's dad said while his wife was comforting their son. Ed and Eddy nodded and left, leaving Double D alone with his parents. It wasn't much longer before Double D was asleep once again. The rest of the week was boring and mundane, his parents had alternating days off so one day he would have his mother and he would have his father the next. The nieghborhood kids would drop in every once in awhile, but nothing out of the norm happened.

But the story isn't over yet so cool your jets.

"So your folks finally cleared ya for contact with the outside world huh, Sockhead?"

"Oh, Eddy, you shush." Double D said while putting his on his hips. "They aren't that bad!"

"Oh yes they are!"

"They are not!"

"Are so!"

"I remember when we meet Double D's parents, like it was only a nickel ago." Ed said, smiling like the loveable oaf he is.

"Oh yeah! I remember to! Back when we first became friends!"

"Oh dear, your not going to have a flashback are you?"

"Not intill the next chapter."


	2. Double D's parents and the begginings

_Eddy and Ed were sitting outside Eddy's house, bored out of thier minds. They had already finished their scam for the day, it of coarse hadn't gone well._

_ "What now, Eddy?"_

_ "I dunno, Ed, there has gotta be somethin' though."_

_ "Oh oh oh! Can we go talk to that Double D kid?"_

_ "You mean that kid we scammed way back when? That kid is weird, Ed, he hardly ever leaves his house and on top that he is ANNOYING."_

_ "PLEASE, Eddy, he is an Ed and he would make three, wouldn't that be fun!"_

_ "If we go see the kid will you be quiet!?"_

_ "Oh yes! Please, Eddy, PLEASE!"_

_ "Fine Fine."_

_ With that Ed and Eddy were off to Double D's house. When they got there a lanky, brunnette woman answered the door, she was smiling a large, overly friendly, gap toothed smile at the two boys. She was is in her work attair, Eddy asumed she was this Double Dweed kids mom._

_ "Well, hello there, what do you two boys need?"_

_ "We, uh, came to see Edd."_

_ "You came to see my Eddward? Oh this is fantastic! Come in, come in, we were just settling down for lunch."_

_ "Uh, okay..." Ed and Eddy walked into the home, of coarse the woman berated them about their shoes, then they went into the kitchen. Double D was sitting at the table with a black haired man, wearing a suit. Double D wore his typical red shirt and purple shorts, but his shirt was tucked in._

_ "Eddy, Ed what are you doing here?" Eddward asked, slightly startled._

_ "We came over to see if you wanted to hang out."_

_ "Well tha-"_

_ "Oh how SWEET, our little Eddward has a playdate!"_

_ "Mother, it's not a-"_

_ "Come on, boys, sit on down and tell us about yourselves!"_

_ "FATHER-"_

_ "Okay, whatever."_

"And we ALL remember how that went!" Eddy says, rolling his eyes.

"That was indeed an embrassing lunch for the three of us."

"But what a day that was huh, fellers!"

"Indeed, that was the day we truely bonded and became friends."

"That was day we made you NORMAL, well normal as you get."

"Oh HA HA, EDDY."

"What?"

"I was not 'a freak'."

"Oh yes you were! You hardly left your house and you tucked your t-shirt in!"

"So?"

"So, so it was WEIRD, is what it was!"

"It was not!"

"Was so!"

"FLASHBACK!" Ed screams.

_After the awkard and embarrassing events of lunch Ed Edd and Eddy left Double D's house. _

_ "I apoligize for my parents. They get rather exicted about guests." Eddward says, rubbing the back of his neck._

_ "Yeah, we caught that, Sockhead."_

_ "Sockhead? My name isn't-"_

_ "We know. So, kid, what do you do for fun?"_

_ "Weeeeeeellllllllllllllll, I clean my test tubes, study my spiders, read science-"_

_ "Okay, Okay I'm stoppin' you right there! You ain't got a life, kid!"_

_ "I do to have a li-"_

_ "No you don't, but we're going to fix that, right, Ed!"_

_ "Right, Eddy!"_

_ "Come on, kid, we got things to do!"_

_ And with that, they were off. Eddy really did feel bad for this kid, he spent all his time inside, doing science whatevers. It was sad really. Plus, this kid was smart, he might me able use that. The kid wasn't that bad, alittle nerdy around the edges but there is kid somewhere in there and Eddy would find him._

_ "Why did you bring me to this large Dutch Elm?" Double D asked._

_ "We are going climb it."_

_ "CLIMB it? Isn't it DANGERIOUS?"_

_ "Totally, thats why we're going to do it. It's sorta what eight year olds do."_

_ "Oh... okay... are you sure-"_

_"Postive, but first." Eddy says, yanking Double D's shirttail out._

_ "H-hey!"_

_ "You don't tuck in t-shirts, it makes you look like a dweeb."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts. Now lets get climbing."_

"Ah yes, the tree climbing event."

"Hey, it wasn't OUR fault YOU fell!"

"I broke my ARM!"

"But that isn't OUR fault!"

"True."

"That WAS the day we became friends."

"No, but was when we BEGAN to become friends."

"Yeah, your parents were pretty peeved when they heard what happened."

"They were!" Double D giggles.

"I thought your Moms head was pop off!" Eddy laughed, "It was worth it though."

"You weren't the one with a broken arm, Eddy."

"Hey now, that was start of our friendship!"

"NO, the start of our friendship was AFTER, remember?"

_Double D sat down on his bed, flipping through the beginners science encyclopedia his parents had gotten him on his birthday. His left arm was incased with a purple arm cast, a nasty little reminder of his tree climbing adventure with those neighborhood boys. Even though he only broke his arm his parents insisted he stay up in his room for awhile, heavens knows why. After reading several pages of the book, Eddward heard some thumping from his window. He whipped his head around and saw those two boys, Eddy and Ed, breaking into his house through his window._

_ "What on earth are you doing!?"_

_ "What does it look, Sockhead, we are coming to visit ya."_

_ "THROUGH MY WINDOW!?"_

_ "Would you be quiet, kid!? Your parents wouldn't let us in, so we HAD to come in through the window!"_

_ "Why did you want to visit me?"_

_ "Well Lumpy-"_

_ "OH FRAGILE LITTLE D, I'M SO SORRY WE MADE YOU BREAK YOUR ARM!" Ed cried, trapping Double D in a large bear hug_

_ "Thats okay Ed... but your... chocking... me." Eddward gasped out._

_ "Oh, sorry." Ed said which dropping the smaller child._

_ "Yes well..." Double D said, brushing himself off. " Ehm, if you insist on being in my home, may I please ask you remove your shoes?"_

_ "Shoes? Ugh, of all the..." Eddy grumbled which he and Ed took thier shoes off._

_ "Thank you, and may ask, Eddy, why did YOU come to my room?"_

_ "Well, uh, y'know I didn't want Lumpy to come here alone an-"_

_ "But, Eddy, it was your idea to-"_

_ "Righto then, what do you two want to do?"_

_ "Got any games?"_

"That had to be the most boring afternoon ever, man."

"Hey, it's not MY fault my parents wanted me to properly educated."

"All your games stunk, Sockhead!"

"And then we all got caught by your parents!" Ed exclaims.

"Ah yes... my parents."

"Your parents are so wack."

"They aren't that bad!"

"Oh yes they are!"

"Oh yeah, what about YOUR parents, Eddy?"


End file.
